Stay
by La AvIa
Summary: La noche en que Tris toma la decisión de entregarse a Erudición hace una visita a Tobias, que quizá libere su cuerpo y su mente del miedo, pero al mismo tiempo encadenara su alma a el para siempre. Oneshot


Bueno hace como dos días conseguí al fin Insurgente y pues digamos que me tiene un poquito frustrada, luego llegamos a una parte del capítulo 27 y bueno esto es una ampliación de esa parte.

Los personajes y gran parte de la historia pertenecen a Verónica Roth. Nada me pertenece.

Canción: Stay de Rihanna

**Texto- historia original**

Texto- adaptación

Antes de continuar les advierto que **la historia contiene spoilers de Insurgente.** **Segunda advertencia, contiene escenas clasificación M**, dicho esto, sean bienvenidos!

* * *

Stay

**Camino más rápido,** **manteniendo**** los ojos bien abiertos de modo que será más difícil imaginar el ataque en mi mente. Tengo que salir de aquí, lejos de los lugares donde mis amigos me atacaron, donde Peter apuñaló a Edward, donde un ejército de mis amigos cegados comenzaron su marcha hacia el sector de Abnegación y comenzó toda esta locura.**

**Voy en línea recta hacia el último lugar donde me sentía a salvo: al pequeño apartamento de Tobias. Al segundo que llego a la puerta, me siento más tranquila.**

**La puerta no está completamente cerrada. La empujo con el pie para abrirla. Él no está allí, pero no me voy. Me siento en su cama y recojo la manta entre mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en la tela y respirando profundamente de ella a través de mi nariz. El olor que solía tener casi ha desaparecido, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no duermo en ella.**

**La puerta se abre y Tobias se desliza dentro. Mis brazos se relajan, y la colcha cae en mi regazo. ¿Cómo voy a explicar mi presencia aquí? Se supone que debo estar enfadada con él.**

**No frunce el ceño, pero su boca está tan tensa que sé que él está enojado conmigo.**

**—No seas una idiota —dice.**

**—¿Una idiota?**

**—Estabas mintiendo. Dijiste que no irías a Sabiduría, y estabas mintiendo, y el hecho de ir a Sabiduría te haría una idiota. Así que no lo hagas.**

**Bajo la manta y me levanto.**

******  
—No trates de simplificar esto —le digo—. No lo es. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto es lo correcto.**

**—¿Eliges este momento para actuar como los Abnegación?**

**Su voz llena la habitación y hace que el miedo aguijonee en mi pecho. Su ira parece demasiado brusca. Demasiado extraña.**

**—Durante todo ese tiempo te la pasaste insistiendo en que eras demasiado egoísta para ellos, y ahora, cuando tu vida está en la línea, ¿tienes que ser una heroína? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Las personas mueren. ¡Simplemente saltaron de un edificio! ¡Y puedo evitar que suceda otra vez!**

**—Eres demasiado importante como para simplemente... morir —sacude la cabeza.**

**Ni siquiera me mira, sus ojos siguen desplazándose a través de mi rostro, a la pared detrás de mí, o al techo encima de mí, a todo menos en mí. Estoy demasiado aturdida como para estar enojada.**

**—No soy importante. Todo el mundo va a estar muy bien sin mí —le digo.**

**—¿Quién se preocupa por todo el mundo? ¿Y yo qué?**

**Baja la cabeza entre su mano, cubriendo sus ojos. Sus dedos tiemblan.  
**

**Luego cruza la habitación en dos zancadas y toca sus labios con los míos. Su suave presión borra los últimos meses, y soy la chica que se sentaba en las rocas junto al abismo, con el rociado del río en los tobillos, y lo besó por primera vez. Soy la chica que le agarró la mano en el pasillo sólo porque quería.**

**Me aparto, mi mano en su pecho para mantenerlo alejado. El problema es que yo también soy la chica que le disparó a Will y le mintió al respecto, y eligió entre Hector y Marlene, y ahora más de mil cosas más. Y no puedo borrar esas cosas.**

**—Estarás bien —no lo miro. Me quedo mirando a su camiseta entre mis dedos y la tinta negra rizada alrededor de su cuello, pero no lo miro a la cara.**

**—Al principio no. Pero seguirías adelante, y harás lo que tengas que hacer.**

**Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jala contra él.**

**—Eso es mentira —dice, antes de besarme de nuevo.**

**Esto está mal. Es un error olvidar en quién me he convertido, y dejar que él me bese cuando sé lo que voy a hacer. Pero quiero hacerlo. Oh, quiero.**

**Me paro en puntillas y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él. Presiono una mano entre sus omóplatos y envuelvo el otro alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Puedo sentir su respiración contra la palma de mi mano, su cuerpo expandiéndose y contrayéndose, y sé que es fuerte, firme, imparable. Todas las cosas que tengo que ser, pero no soy, no lo soy.**

**Camina hacia atrás, tirando de mí con él, por lo que tropiezo. Me tropiezo justamente fuera de mis zapatos. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y me paro frente a él, y por fin estamos frente a frente.**

**Toca mi cara, cubriendo mis mejillas con sus manos, deslizando sus dedos por mi cuello, ajustando sus dedos en la ligera curva de mis caderas.**

**No puedo detenerme.**

**Encajo mi boca a la suya, y él sabe a agua y huele a aire fresco. Arrastro mis manos desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y las pongo debajo de su camisa. Me besa más fuerte.**

**Sabía que él era fuerte; no sabía qué tan fuerte hasta que lo sentí, los músculos de su espalda apretándose bajo mis dedos.**

**Detente, me digo.**

**De repente es como si estamos en un apuro, las yemas de sus dedos trazan mi costado debajo de mi camisa, mis manos se aferran a él, luchando por estar más cerca, pero no hay más. Nunca he deseado a alguien de esta manera, o así de demasiado.**

_All along it was a fever  
A cold with high-headed believers  
I threw my hands in the air, I said "show me something"  
He said, "if you dare come a little closer"_

**_Todo el tiempo lo nuestro fue una fiebre  
Una gripe con orgullosos creyentes  
Puse las manos al aire, dije "muéstrame algo"  
Él dijo, "si te atreves acércate más"_**

Siento mi cabeza zumbar, mis sentidos desfallecer, y caer en pedazos a sus pies. Siento las duras manos de Tobías recorrerme y apretarme la espalda, mis piernas son gelatina ante sus caricias, apuesto todo a que mis mejillas arden de vergüenza pero no me importa, le deseo y creo que el también me desea a mi

Mi blusa comienza a estar remangada a mitad de mi torso, siento el tenue soplido de la brisa que se cuela por una de las ventanas entre abiertas de su habitación, su boca devora mis labios con avidez, mis manos le toman sus cabellos semi largos, tiro suavemente de ellos con mis dedos, son besos desesperados, como si ambos temiéramos perdernos y en el fondo se que es lo que ocurrirá, yo iré hasta la sede de erudición y evitare más muertes innecesarias.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know_

_**Dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas vamos  
Oh ahora, dime ahora, dime ahora, dime ahora, ya sabes**_

Tobías abandona mis labios y comienza a recorrerme el cuello con caricias húmedas y urgentes, no puedo más, lanzo un gemido casi en su oído y lo asió a mi, con una aprehensión jamás antes sentida. su sendero de besos solo me provoca hervir y querer sentirlo más cerca. Mi zona íntima pide a gritos algo que yo misma desconozco , lo abrazo y lo pego más a mi mientras me acaricia la espalda con descaro, le escucho respirar con dificultad, una de mis piernas se mete entre las suyas y por fin siento esa parte de su cuerpo que refleja el deseo que siente por mi, me muevo suave sobre esa parte, Tobías gime con los ojos cerrados y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, es el momento donde se lo que va a pasar, ya no es por conmiseración por la muerte de mis padres, culpa por la muerte de Will, no.

Después de la simulación, de que casi me matara con sus propias manos, luego de que luchara contra ella, y luego haber regresado a mi lo se, es egoísta, pero lo se, lo amo, lo amo como jamás en mi vida he podido amar a nadie, es egoísta porque se que de una u otra forma lo que vamos a hacer lo atara a mi, quiero ser suya y quiero que el sea egoístamente mío.

**Tobías Se aleja lo suficiente como para mirar a mis ojos, sus párpados están bajos.**

**—Prométeme —susurra—, que no irás. Por mí. Haz esta única cosa por mí.**

**¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Podría quedarme aquí, arreglar las cosas con él, dejar que alguien más muera en mi lugar? Mirando hacia él, creo que por un momento puedo hacerlo. Y entonces veo a Will. El pliegue entre sus cejas. Los vacíos ojos unidos a la simulación.**

**El cuerpo desplomado.**

**Haz esta única cosa por mí. Los ojos oscuros de Tobias me ruegan. Pero si no voy a Sabiduría, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Tobias? Es el tipo de cosa que haría.**

No puedo prometer nada, no ahora, mi mente es una madeja de emociones incontenibles, le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, me pierdo en su mirada suplicante, el toma mi mano en su mejilla y cierra los ojos, me estruja y duele, siento su desesperación por mi, tomo un suspiro y le vuelvo a besar.

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

**_No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
Algo en la forma en que te mueves  
Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
Esto invade mi ser  
Quiero que te quedes_**

Ambos de pie junto a la cama comenzamos a desesperarnos, Tobías me toma de las caderas y me aprieta a él, sube sus manos apenas algunos centímetros y me acaricia la curva de mi torso llevándose la blusa en el camino, sólo nos separamos para que el pueda ser capaz de pasarla por mi cabeza, nuestras miradas se siguen buscando y sus ojos bajan hasta la herida de bala en mi hombro y se inclina a besarla. Sus labios son brazas ardientes sobre mi piel, se toma todo el tiempo del mundo y sus besos siguen bajando por mi humanidad, por mis brazos, mi pecho aún cubierto por el sujetador, mi plano vientre donde me hace cosquillas, yo solo me limito a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know_

_**No es realmente una vida la que vives  
No es sólo algo que tomas, es dado  
Dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas vamos  
Oh ahora, dime ahora, dime ahora, dime ahora, ya sabes**_

De momento lo tengo literalmente a mis pies, hincado frente a mi, me besa el vientre y se detiene abro mis ojos y bajo la mirada, esta pidiéndome permiso, sólo atino a sonreír o a tratar de, sus manos llegan al boton de mis vaqueros y lo desabotonan de un golpe, sus manos se aventuran por dentro de este, tanteando terreno poco conocido sus manos acarician suave mis glúteos yo jadeo en respuesta. El aire que exala es tan pesado como el plomo, tira un poco de los pantalones haciéndolos ceder, y los comienza a bajar con una parsimonia enloquecedora, besa mis piernas poco antes de llegar a mis rodillas y termina por tomarme la mano para que de un paso al lado y termine de quitarme la prenda.

Es ahí donde me admira, completa, en interiores, desvió la mirada por vergüenza, el toma mi mentón y me hace mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos, azules son lagunas trémulas en una noche estrellada, turbia.

-no lo hagas Tris, no te apenes, eres muy hermosa- alcanzo a decir

Mis manos decidieron continuar, le tomo la playera y la saco por su cabeza alborotandole un poco los cabellos, mis manos se posaron en sus pectorales fuertes y varoniles, intentó imitar lo que el hizo conmigo, lo beso. Lento suave, pero no me arrodillo, no me atrevo. Mis manos bajan a sus pantalones y lo siento por encima de la tela, Tobías cierra los ojos y jadea fuertemente, le gusta, puedo verlo, comienza a mecerse por encima de mi inexperta mano, no se quehacer, pero creo que esto es lo correcto.

Le tomo la hebilla del cinturón, la misma con la que golpeó a Marcus para demostrarle a los osados que había dejado de ser un cobarde como ellos lo llamaban, lo desatoro y tiro de el sacándolo de golpe, le desabotono y bajo la bragueta, no hago más porque me posee la boca de nuevo me toma de las caderas y me presiona tan fuertemente contra el que creó que me va a romper algo, pero es salvaje, así es Tobías. Posa su mano en mi espalda baja y comienza a recostar me sobre su suave cama, lo veo enderezares y sacarse los pantalones de un sutil movimiento, mi mirada se centra en sus partes íntimas, es grande, desvío la mirada a sus ojos que ahora laten con un brillo sin igual.

Tobías se recuesta sobre mi con los movimientos certeros de un animal al asecho. me abre un poco las piernas para encajar su cuerpo en el mío, y se lo permito, no se porque hago esto, le amo, pero me pide una promesa que no se sí seré capaz de cumplir, mis dudas se disipan un poco cuando le siento de nuevo besarme, se disipan, pero aún siento el dolor carcomerme las entrañas, sus manos van a la parte de atrás de mi sostén desabotonando lo también y apresurándose a sacarlo por mis brazos, debería sentir pena, pero creo que poco a poco la he ido sabiendo manejar, el me observa detenidamente y estira una mano para tocar mi pecho yo me arqueo ha el gimiendo su nombre y apretando las sábanas, se siente bien, cierro mis ojos, me dejo llevar, siento algo húmedo en mi otro pecho al abrir los ojos lo veo succionandolo y lamiéndolo como un bebe hambriento mis brazos lo envuelven, lo tiran más hacia mi ser, lo necesito tanto.

-Tobías, por, ah por favor- atino a decir entre líneas jadeos y suspiros

-te amo- el me dice en respuesta, una palabra que tanto he pensado pero jamás ha salido de mis labios. Yo solo sonrió le veo ponerse de pie y tomarme las caderas, acariciarme y comenzar a bajarme lentamente las bragas. Toda la maldita expectación me ha puesto húmeda, puedo sentirlo, siento que le necesito como necesito al mismísimo aire para vivir. Una vez desnuda a el, me mira, me contempla como sí fuera algo irreal, para mi lo es.

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

_**No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
Algo en la forma en que te mueves  
Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
Esto invade mi ser  
Quiero que te quedes**_

Se inclina a mi y no me doy cuenta cuando se retira los interiores, quizá trata de evitarlo para no asustarme, aunque es algo tarde, ya lo he visto, se pone a mi altura y me besa de nuevo, esta vez suave y consolador, me acaricia el rostro yo me ánimo a bajar la manos entre nosotros, le tomo por sorpresa y se separa de mi boca, casi con un grito en la garganta, muevo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo y el entierra la cara a un lado de mi cuello, le siento en toda su longitud y su suavidad, lo oigo respirar, vario el ritmo cada cierto tiempo, rápido lento, suave. Pierdo el control cuando lo siento penetrar me con sus largos dedos, grito y el levanta la cabeza de golpe para mirarme esta asustado, creo.

-Tris te hice daño?-murmura apenas, jadeante.

-No, No está bien, sólo me sorprendiste es todo.- digo, entre jadeos. El besa mis labios y mueve su mano, me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo, cierro los ojos, mis caderas cojen el ritmo que sus dedos me marcan, luego otro dedo, y gruño cuando toca algo en mi, grito de placer el no se detiene me mira a los ojos, nublados, yo no le puedo mantener la mirada me pierdo más rápido, más, más más, y caigo a un vacío del que desearía jamás regresar, el me besa suave y cuando nos separamos lo miro y la imagen es algo digno de una cuadro, el entré mis piernas desnudas, jadeante, su cuerpo perlado con una suave capa de sudor, una de sus manos aún entre mis piernas, la otra sostiene su miembro erecto, listo para lo que sigue, lo miro, sonrió abro un poco más mis piernas y las flexióno para darle espacio, le abrazo con mis brazos y lo beso como sí no hubiera un mañana , porque de verdad, no se si lo haya.

-Tris, esto quizá duela un poco, pídeme detenerme si lo deseas- murmuro el en una voz apenas audible.

-no quiero que te detengas- sentencio con una voz desconocida para mi.

Lo siento refregares con mi intimidad, lubricandose con mi humedad, gimo apretando mis uñas suavemente en su espalda. Y comienza a adentrarse. Su cuerpo se tensa al momento sus ojos se aprietan y su rostros es de piedra esta conteniendose y no miro más, me duele, aprieto los labios, despejo mi mente, y grito cuando lo siento totalmente dentro de mi ser. Sin darme cuenta, he clavado mis uñas en su espalda, un hilito de sangre corre por su omoplato. Tobías respira fuerte conteniendose estoicamente aún, mi ser se siente tremendamente entumecido bajo su peso, mi intimidad arde de dolor e incomodidad, pero mi vientre desea explotar, le acaricio el rostro y el me mira.

-estas bien?- pregunta con esfuerzo

Sólo asiento en respuesta, el besa mis hombros, mi cuello y me vuelvo a perder en las sensaciones, tanto que no lo siento cuando se empieza a mover dentro de mi, lento, afuera y adentro, apenas perceptible, un poco más rápido y mi voz arroja un gemido en su oído, un poco más rápido y se me corta la respiración un poco más rápido y no soy consciente de nada de lo que digo, sólo soy consciente de su miembro invadiendo mi ser, de sus manos acunando mis senos, de su boca poseyendo mis labios, absorbiendo parte de mi placer, de mis jadeos, de mi necesidad de el.

Al poco rato los movimientos frenéticos me enloquecen, sus caderas chocando con las mías, sus manos estrujando mis muslos, su cuerpo amoldandose al mío, lo necesito. Más allá de nuestros jadeos y gemidos, escucho la cama golpear fuerte la pared, no me importa ser escuchada.

De un golpe Tobías nos gira retirandose de mi interior y sentándose en la cama. Lo miro y le tomo por los cabellos hacia atrás y acariciando le bruscamente, lo beso, el me excita de una manera como jamás pensé, lo necesito como nunca imagine necesitar a nadie, me alzo un poco y me vuelvo clavar en el, casi grito y literalmente estoy saltando sobre sus caderas el me sonríe de medio lado y me toma las caderas, me guía un poco más lento pero con ritmo, nuestras bocas no se besan sólo se rozan abiertas, la una sobré la otra absorbiendo nuestros alientos, nuestros ojos medio abiertos expectantes de las reacciones del otro, noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mis manos le rodean su espalda resbaladiza por el sudor pongo mi frente en su hombro y me muevo más certera, el esta gruñendo por lo bajó.

Me toma desprevenida de nuevo y me coloca debajo suyo y en un segundo está de nuevo dentro de mi, esta vez toma mis manos enlazadas con las de el, me besa suave. Enrosco mis piernas alrededor de las suyas. Golpea fuerte en mi interior, siento mi intimidar arder a un punto casi doloroso, sus rasgos se endurecen, su cuerpo se tensa, sus músculos se contraen, grita gruñe, mientras yo lanzo jadeos, gritos sin control alguno, de pronto nada existe, sólo su palpitante miembro llenandome por completo, lo siento pulsar en mi interior, su esencia en mi interior, su grito ahogado siendo apagado por mis labios y su cuerpo caliente desplomando sobre el mío, aún siendo abrazado por mis piernas entumecidas

_Oh, the reason I hold on  
Oh, cause I need this hole gone  
Funny how you're the broken ones  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_**Oh, la razón por la que me aferro  
Oh, porque necesito este agujero ausente  
Gracioso como eres tú el destrozado  
Pero soy yo la única que necesitaba ser salvada  
Porque tú nunca ves la luz  
Resulta difícil saber cual de los dos irá a ceder**_

Respiramos agitados aun con las manos enlazadas, miro su rostro hermoso cubierto de sudor, sus cabellos se le pegan a la frente, poco a poco ambos nos calmamos, yo aún me siento volar entre sus caricias. De pronto soy consciente de mi alrededor y todo se agolpa en mi interior de nuevo, se lo que tengo que hacer, de eso no hay duda, es una crueldad, mi corazón y mi alma se siente destrozadas. Siento una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

**—Está bien.- digo de pronto, provocando que me mire extrañado, después de unos segundo recuerda a que me refiero.**

**—Lo prometes —dice, frunciendo el ceño.**

**La punzada se convierte en un dolor, se extiende por todas partes, todo mezclado entre sí, la culpa, el terror y el anhelo.**

**—Te lo prometo.**

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, oh._

**_No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
Algo en la forma en que te mueves  
Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
Esto invade mi cuerpo  
Quiero que te quedes, quedes  
Quiero que te quedes, oh._**

**Cuando él comienza a dormirse, mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mí fuertemente, como una prisión para preservar la vida. Pero aguardo, manteniéndome despierta por el pensamiento de cuerpos golpeando el pavimento, hasta que su agarre se afloja y su respiración se estabiliza.**

**No dejaré que Tobias vaya a Sabiduría cuando suceda de nuevo, cuando alguien más muera. No lo permitiré.**

**Me escabullo fuera de sus brazos. Me pongo una de sus sudaderas, así puedo llevar su olor conmigo. Deslizo los pies en mis zapatos. No me llevo ni armas ni recuerdos.**

**Me detengo en la puerta y lo miro, medio enterrado en el edredón, tranquilo y fuerte.**

**—Te amo —digo en voz baja, probando las palabras. Dejo que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí.**

**Es tiempo de poner las cosas en orden.**

* * *

Bueno espero que les agrade mi adaptación y pues cualquier comentario estoy a un click de distancia. Cualquier review es bien agradecido!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
